


Остерегайтесь падающих предметов

by nasinix



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor/Romance, Modern AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasinix/pseuds/nasinix
Summary: “Inspector, I’m not trying to save your soul. I’m trying to tell you that this bridge is already taken. I was here first, and I’m on kind of a time-crunch, so you’ll just have to find another spot to jump.”
    In which Cosette and Javert discover it’s not so easy to burn your bridges, especially if you happen to be standing on one at the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beware of Falling Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745651) by [empty_marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_marrow/pseuds/empty_marrow). 



В отличие от большинства своих сверстников Козетта Фошлеван обладала весьма выдающимися организационными навыками. Вы можете решить, что причиной тому было детство, проведённое в окружении весьма сомнительных личностей, или что это остаточное влияние позднейшего побега посреди ночи с её безумно-привлекательным-и-утомляюще-загадочным приёмным отцом.  
Но если вы спросите саму Козетту - в чём секрет её успеха? - возможно, она ответит вам, что её навыки – результат строгого соблюдения множества тщательно проработанных мысленных списков самопроверки, которые она составляет на каждую деталь своей ежедневной рутины.

Да, возможно это не сексуально и не возбуждающе, но это позволяет держать все дела под полным контролем.  
Как, например, сегодня.

\- Её безумно-привлекательный-и-утомляюще-загадочный отец столь удачно находится вне города следующие 24 часа – есть.  
\- Местечко на красивом и высоком мосту над Сеной тщательно выбрано, прямо под огромной каменной скульптурой большого орла для усиления историчности антуража – есть.  
\- Сексуальное платье и убийственной высоты каблуки для финального, поистине невероятного эффекта – есть.  
\- Кувшин ледяного «космополитен» и охлаждённый стакан для последних проводов – есть.  
“Damned if I’ll live in the debt of a thief! Damned if I’ll yield at the end of the chase! I am the Law and the Law is not mocked!”  
\- … Пижон в униформе в нескольких метрах от неё, рассеянно бормочущий что-то прямо под статуей орла – нет в списке.  
Провал.

Козетта никогда не любила изменения планов. Также она очень хотела бы не давать сейчас задний ход ещё и потому, что её убийственные туфельки-стилеты безумно жали, но что делать девушке в такой ситуации?

“I’ll spit his pity right back in his face, there is nothing on earth that we share! It is either Valjean or Jagaahh!”

Судя по воплю и по неожиданным махам рук в момент, когда она хлопнула его по спине, он тоже не ожидал зрителей.  
Мысленно она накинула ему несколько очков за быстрый приход в себя – буквально через секунду он уже спустился с парапета и выглядел лишь немного смущённым, будто вторгся в чьё-то личное пространство.

«Нападение на офицера при исполнении – серьёзное уголовное преступление, мадмуазель! Что, чёрт возьми, вы делаете здесь в это время ночи?»  
«Простите, что прерываю вас, месье, но я хотела остановить вас прежде, чем вы – ну вы поняли.» Она сложила ручки рыбкой и изобразила прыжок с высоты.

Он вытянулся в полный рост – который она могла бы описать как впечатляющий, но посмотрим правде в глаза – почти каждый житель Парижа старше 20 лет был выше её, и стилеты тут совсем не помогали – и посмотрел на неё сверху вниз прищуром несколько, правда, утомлённых глаз.

«Мадмуазель, если вы пытаетесь спасти мою бессмертную душу, позвольте вас уверить, что люди куда настойчивее вас делали попытки сегодня утром, и вам не удаться сильнее преуспеть или быть более назойливой.»

Нет, в самом деле. Почему все считают её маленьким милым ангелом, который жаждет всех спасать? Джимми Чу явно переживал порно-бдсм фазу, когда создавал эти чёртовы туфли, а её кувшин с коктейлем становился всё теплее за этими бессмысленными разговорами. Пока она озабочена вопросами принадлежности его бессмертной души.

\- Вообще-то, офицер, -  
\- Инспектор.  
\- Инспектор, я не пытаюсь спасти вашу душу. Я просто пытаюсь вам сказать, что этот мост уже занят. Я пришла сюда первой, и к тому же я в некотором смысле ограничена во времени, поэтому, пожалуйста, найдите себе другое место для прыжка. – она посмотрела на часы – Или можете вернуться сюда через пару-тройку часов, я к тому времени уже уплыву по течению. Хорошо? Спасибо!

Она развернулась и похромала назад к каменному орлу, лишь чтобы быть остановленной затянутой в перчатку рукой.  
\- Подождите…, - инспектор выглядел – что это, смущение? Или у него колики? (Наверное, смущение. Дурацкие звёзды спрятались за облака, и на мосту стало ещё темнее). – Вы хотите сказать, что ВЫ собираетесь сейчас отсюда прыгать?

\- Ну, строго говоря, сейчас ПРЫГАТЬ я не собираюсь, - пояснила Козетта, - для начала я собираюсь как следует насладиться тем фактом, что в кои-то веки одета так, как одеваются сверстники, без бьющегося в конвульсиях папочки, охраняющего свой розовый бутончик – она жестом указала на своё декольтировано-страстное-розовое платьешко. – Потом я собираюсь насладиться последней чудесной звёздной ночью – погода позволяет – поглощая при этом вот этот розовый напиток. И только потом я собираюсь поместить мой фантастически пьяный прекрасный зад на этот парапет и приступить к прыжкам.

\- Вы.. Это… это абсолютно неприемлемо! Я предупреждаю вас, если вы не передумаете, мне придётся вас арестовать!  
Ох. А она почти забыла, что он коп. Ну почему этой ночью всё так не просто?  
Козетта с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не стукнуться в отчаянии как следует головой о парапет – конечно, это тоже могло бы привести к летальному исходу, но грязно и пошло – и, чёрт возьми, она потратила столько усилий на этот план!

\- Офицер, -  
\- Инспектор.  
-Да. Конечно, инспектор, но разве это не будет означать поражение для нас обоих? Если вы меня арестуете, нам обоим придётся идти в участок, и для обоих это будет большая потеря, ведь всё уже почти устроено.  
\- Мадмуазель, если бы вы хоть минутку заставили бы свою блеклую головку работать, то тут же убрались бы подобру-поздорову отсюда, не насмехаясь над законами божьими и законами страны в моём присутствии…

Зануда-инспектор начал её раздражать уже всерьёз.  
\- Правильно ли я поняла, инспектор, что вы сами собираетесь посмеяться над законами божьими и страны на МОЁМ мосту?  
\- Это не ваш мост!– выпалил инспектор.  
\- Я пришла сюда первой! – не задержалась с ответом она.

Господи прости, – не то, чтобы она всерьёз в него верила, но если Он действительно там наверху, то, похоже, в данный момент она у него в чёрном списке – но если этот человек арестует её сейчас, она признает себя серийной убийцей, лишь бы увидеть, как он погрязнет в тоннах бумажной работы.

\- Просто один мирный вечер – это всё, чего я хотел.- Инспектор, похоже, обращался к звёздам, и к тому же начал опять вышагивать – Я годы, десятилетия посвятил идеалам, которые обернулись ничем, кроме обмана. Я думал, что уйти хотя бы с каплей достоинства – не такой уж, чёрт его дери, невыполнимый запрос. Но, похоже, это действительно так - потому что теперь я трачу своё время, споря с серой двадцатилеткой о её ничтожных проблемах, – тут он повернулся и указал на неё пальцем. – Что ужасного с тобой могло случиться в твоём возрасте? Поссорилась с парнем? Тебя не пригласили вступить в университетский клуб, чтобы петь в хоре? Ах нет, дай угадаю, твои родители тебя не понимают и это вселенская трагедия!

\- Вы издеваетесь надо мной? Не может же быть, чтобы вы хотели превратить это в соревнование?- Козетта даже моргнула от удивления. – Ха. Инспектор, мне, конечно, жаль прерывать ваш карьерный кризис среднего возраста, но некоторые люди способны опознать безнадёжность своей ситуации до того, как достигнут полтинника!

\- Да как вы смеете, я всё ещё на дежурстве, помимо прочего - инспектор глубоко вздохнул и бросил на неё весьма мрачный взгляд – Прекрасно, мадмуазель, раз уж я всё равно трачу на вас мой вечер, то вы и замените мне духовника. Сравним наши безнадёжности? О состоянии вашего свидетельствуют платье и туфельки. Моя безнадёжность вращается вокруг потери мужчины, которого я преследовал годами.  
\- Он хотя бы знал о ваших чувствах к нему, или вы и с ним были столь же медлительны и раздражительны?  
\- Что вы… Иисус Христос, я не имел в виду ТАКОЕ преследование! – инспектор выглядел пойманным на чём-то среднем между параличом и смущённым румянцем. – Он преступник, нарушивший условия освобождения, и я преследовал его, чтобы вернуть его в лоно правосудия! И сегодня у меня был шанс наконец арестовать его, и закончить наконец уже эту эпопею, преследующую нас десятилетиями. Должен был даже пристрелить его, но не смог. Он просто пошёл вперёд и устроил смехотворное самопожертвование, совсем не то, чего ожидаешь от закоренелого преступника, и заставил меня думать иначе, будь он проклят, и ничто больше не имеет теперь смысла…

\- Но раз он поступил лучше, чем вы ожидали, разве это не здорово?  
-НЕТ! – он смотрел на неё как на самое нелепое создание о двух ногах, что, в принципе, было не так уж далеко от того, как она ощущала себя в тот момент. – Такие люди, как мы, никогда не меняемся, и ЗАКОН всегда превыше всего – ну, кроме того, что он сотворил, но это не правильно, так не должно быть, потому что разве это не заставляет меня оценивать всю мою прошлую жизнь как сплошной самообман? Благодаря этому человеку я уже почти что мёртв – хотя нет, это не человек, это дьявол! И я здесь для того, чтобы закончить то, что начал дьявол.

Вообще-то, если уж ей суждено провести последние часы своей жизни в суматошных полицейских признаниях, она бы предпочла горячее гей-порно. Этот его несдержанный поток откровений очень смущал её, а она даже ещё не притронулась к своему коктейлю.  
А он всё ещё находился на её мосту.

\- Ох, умоляю – парень оказался не тем, за кого вы его принимали, и что теперь, ваши размышления об этом обязаны вас завести в Сену? По крайней мере он дал вам шанс шагать дальше. Если вы думаете, что жить с дьяволом нелегко, инспектор, попробуйте прожить со святым!

\- С трудом представляю, как это свя…  
\- Эй, если уж мне пришлось выслушать вашу исповедь, послушайте и мою. – хромая, она подошла поближе, чтобы хорошо его видеть. – Последние два десятка лет я росла с отцом, который абсолютно не способен думать о себе. Где-то на этом пути он пришёл к убеждению, что должен искупить тонны ужасных грехов своего прошлого – не сказать, правда, что я знаю, в чём его грехи, потому что рассказать мне о них – означает, что меня надо признать взрослой. А сейчас основная задача его жизни – медленно угасать в одиночестве, потому что он пожертвовал всем - ради «моих наилучших интересов», что бы, чёрт возьми, это не значило; ради беднейшей части населения Парижа; ради случайного придурка из колледжа, которого он мне притащил недавно, словно пони. А я даже не могу за это на него рассердиться, потому что, он так чертовски великодушен, что теперь просто ожидает, когда же ему можно будет уползти и умереть в одиночестве от горя. Что, как я подозреваю, он сделает в любом случае - уеду ли я от него, выйду ли замуж или каким-либо иным путём попробую ЖИТЬ – потому что он решил, что это всё, чего он заслуживает. Попробуйте выжить с таким набором ожиданий как ежедневной основой вашей жизни, и посмейте мне только сказать, что вы бы не бросились вниз с самого высокого моста, какой способны бы были найти!  
Она со вздохом отвернулась, ощущая вину за то, что почти кричала, и видя, как скептически смотрит на неё инспектор.

\- Очень трогательная история, мадмуазель. – проговорил он с тончайшим намёком на усмешку, - Но вам надо уделить больше внимания её правдоподобности. Ни один человек на земле не будет жертвовать собой так, как человек, которого вы описываете.

Всё, она записывается в добровольцы, чтобы самолично столкнуть его с моста.

\- Боже, а ведь вы действительно такой мудак, да? Вы не верите мне, но ожидаете, что я поверю в вашего таинственного преступника, так удачно ускользнувшего от вас этим утром?  
\- Если бы вы слушали, то знали бы, что он не исчез. Я позволил ему уйти. И несмотря на это, он дал мне свой домашний адрес, чтобы я мог арестовать его после того, как он спасёт своего Заслуженного Придурка Месяца.

Она удостоверилась, что он впечатлился её умением драматически закатывать глаза:  
\- Ну конечно! Этот парень, похоже, может переплюнуть в великодушии даже моего папочку. Это же скорее всего фальшивый адрес!  
\- Это смехотворно! Я – инспектор полиции, ты думаешь, я не способен определить, сказал ли он мне правду? В отличие от твоего мифического папочки, которого ты вытащила из не будем упоминать какого места!  
\- Ах, прошу прощения, теперь вы и от меня адрес хотите? Отлично, инспектор, тогда я хочу услышать и ваш фальшивый адрес!  
\- Хорошо, ты, заноза в одном месте,...  
\- Улица Ополченцев, дом номер 7. – они уставились друг на друга в шоке, когда этот адрес слетел с их губ одновременно.  
\- Что?  
\- Что?  
\- Вы сказали, дом номер 7?  
\- Улица Ополченцев, ПАРИЖ, не так ли?  
\- Несколько кварталов отсюда, повернуть налево за химчисткой и…  
\- Это… там.

Что ж, ЭТО было неожиданно.

А потом…

Смутные образы начали собираться воедино в мозгу Козетты.  
Она вспомнила себя маленькой девочкой, бегущей по узкому проходу вместе со своим совершенно-новым папочкой, думая, что это очень весёлая игра в салочки, удивляясь лишь, кому принадлежат те тяжёлые шаги у них за спиной и почему папочка так нервничает?  
И происшествие на прошлой неделе, когда их чуть было не ограбили на улице… о, вот чёрт.

Если бы Козетта была персонажем мультфильма, сейчас над её головой появилась бы внезапно зажёгшаяся лампочка.  
\- Так… ваш преступный беглец…  
\- Ваш отец…

Да что там вспыхнувшая лампочка – на самом деле это больше походило на мультфильмы, в которых огромная наковальня расплющивала её в огромный плоский блин:  
\- Я… полагаю, вас зовут Жавер?  
\- А вы Козетта.  
Одна прекрасно спланированная ночь, полетевшая прямиком в тартарары – есть.

Жавер прислонился спиной к парапету, всё ещё глядя на неё в изумлении.  
\- Рад нашему знакомству, - хрипло сказал он, - Кажется, вы упоминали, что у вас с собой есть алкоголь?

Козетта заторможенно кивнула и протянула ему кувшин:  
\- Садитесь, я угощаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Она не могла не думать - если бы её отец был свидетелем этого разговора, случился бы у него величайший приступ вины, заставивший бы его до конца своих дней искупать каждый свой грех по отдельности и десятикратно?  
Или же он бы хохотал вместе с ними обоими?

Сказать честно, Козетта вовсе не была уверена в том, которую реакцию из двух она бы сейчас предпочла.

\- Конечно, я о тебе знаю, по крайней мере, знаю о твоём существовании, - рассказывал ей Жавер. – Когда я последний раз видел Валь… 2… Твоего отца, он пытался уговорить меня отложить его арест, чтобы он мог забрать тебя. Кажется, ты была прототипом его варианта безнадёжности.

\- Ну уж спасибо, - она оставила обращение «засранец» не сказанным, но выражение его лица убедило её, что он прекрасно понял подтекст. – И удалось ему уговорить вас?  
\- Вообще-то нет. Я всегда ставил работу превыше всего. Но он сбежал, ОПЯТЬ, и когда я снова напал на его след, он уже заполучил тебя и исчез из города. Я почти поймал вас двоих тогда, но старый ублюдок просто растворился в воздухе. ОПЯТЬ. И вот ты здесь – ну, остальное ты знаешь.  
\- Нет, вообще-то мы уже убедились, что я совсем не знаю ОСТАЛЬНОГО. – Козетта что-то обдумывала, нахмурив брови – Так это вы нас тогда преследовали? Я помню, как хотела заглянуть через край крыши, чтобы понять, что происходит. Но папа сказал мне не двигаться.  
\- Чёрт возьми, я ведь ещё хотел проверить крыши той ночью! 

Он обиженно надул губы. Козетте пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы оставаться серьёзной.  
\- Прошу меня простить за то, что не могу разделить ваше огорчение. Насколько я могу вспомнить тот период своей жизни, я действительно была в очень плохом месте, пока он не вытащил меня оттуда. Так что можете себе сказать, что кое-что хорошее всё же получилось из вашего провала – если это вас хоть немного утешит.

\- Вообще-то нет. И это самое отвратительное. – Жавер так сердито уставился на кувшин с коктейлем, будто тот в прошлой жизни оскорбил его лично.  
\- Сказал мужчина, только что осушивший два стакана МОЕГО коктейля. Руки прочь, сейчас моя очередь. – она протянула к нему загребущие ручки, пока он ворча опустошал единственный пластиковый стакан, которым они делились.

Объективно говоря, Козетта проверяла свои воображаемые списки что-будет-дальше-сценариев, когда совершала последние приготовления этой ночью. Некоторые из них приносили ей чувство покоя и облегчения. Другие были полны возмущения и обиды. Часть была пропитана щедрой порцией католической вины, которая замещала злобу её лучших идей на нечто противоположное.  
Но ни разу посреди всего этого «что, если» она не могла себе представить сценария, в котором она будет сидеть плечом к плечу на одном мосту с папиным многолетним противником, спустив ноги с парапета и наслаждаясь коктейлем.

Потому что Козетта действительно наслаждалась алкоголем.

По-видимому, инспектора кое-что мучило уже долгое время, и он просто не мог больше сдерживаться:  
\- Почему он – розовый?  
\- Потому что я хотела прекрасно подобранного по цвету самоубийства. – Козетта в раздражении закатила глаза. – Ну не знаю я, понимаешь? Мне просто нравится его вкус и девчачий цвет, и я не ожидала, что им придётся делиться. А что обычно предпочитает ужасающий инспектор полиции в это время суток?

\- Кровь виновных и слёзы неправедных. – уголок его рта чуть ухмыльнулся и она фыркнула от удивления – Жавер, оказывается, был способен шутить. – Вообще-то чёрный кофе. Иногда что-то покрепче, если приходится выпивать с коллегами в счастливый час. Хотя я не особенно-то понимаю, что такого счастливого в этом часу – потому что коллеги мои – форменные идиоты.  
\- Почему-то я с самого начала была уверена, что вы не самый популярный человек в префектуре.

Он поднял бровь в ответ на её сарказм.  
\- В отличие от моих так называемых сослуживцев я был занят долгими поисками преступника. Валь… 2… Чёрт, твой отец не способствовал тому, чтобы я вытянул ноги и расслабился.  
\- Уж точно нет. – Она оценивающе посмотрела на него поверх стакана. – Вы же понимаете, что мне в конечном итоге придётся спросить вас обо всех этих именах, которые вы упоминали?  
\- Если не будешь меня раздражать, может, я и расскажу тебе.

Жавер наклонился над кувшином и заново наполнил стакан, который она только что допила. Имея опыт общения с папочкой, Козетта прекрасно чувствовала, когда собеседник пытался отвлечь её и сменить тему разговора, но сейчас инспектор впервые, пожалуй, за весь вечер был почти сносен, и она решила, что позволит ему увести разговор – в этот раз.  
А ещё с этого расстояния он приятно пах.

… Хммм, может быть, Космополитен для неё слишком космичен.

\- Но я действительно удивлён, что вы знаете обо мне – сказал он, наполнив стакан, - Не думаю, что моё имя упоминалось в светских беседах в вашем доме во время твоего взросления.

\- Я просто сложила дважды два на основании того, что случилось на прошлой неделе. – сказала она, покачивая стакан и наблюдая за крошечным водоворотиком в его недрах. – Папа и я волонтёрами разливали суп в бедной части города, и кто-то попытался нас ограбить, когда мы собирались уходить. Следующее, что я помню – кто-то крикнул: «Смываемся, это Жавер!», и все смотали удочки. Включая нас.

\- А, та загадочная хорошо одетая пара, исчезнувшая раньше, чем я смог их допросить. Что же, это многое объясняет.

Инспектор кивнул, странным образом удовлетворённый, будто нашёл наконец недостающий кусочек головоломки, и Козетта ощутила несколько завистливое восхищение к человеку, обладающему памятью, столь точной на детали - даже находясь в середине затянувшегося самоубийства. Похоже, он тоже обладал весьма впечатляющими навыками организации воображаемых списков дел. 

\- Я никогда больше не видела своего отца таким бледным. Конечно, когда мы добрались домой, он стал утверждать, что просто испугался ограбления и понятия не имеет, кто такой этот Жавер. Затем он предложил мне сменить тему и подумать о чём-нибудь более приятном и милом. То есть, как мы любим говорить в нашей семье, «типичный вечер вторника». – Она покачала головой и вздохнула. – Несколько дней спустя в моём университете случились беспорядки и моё прекрасно организованное расписание экзаменов отправилось ко всем чертям благодаря кучке революционно настроенных хипстеров, и кроме прочего в процессе я приобрела самого навязчивого в мире сталкера. Я думаю, вы простите, что я забыла о вашем существовании, пока вы не вторглись на мой мост этой ночью.

\- Говорю вам, это не ваш… - возмущённо начал инспектор, но смолк, увидев, как она усмехается. Он издал странный звук – нечто среднее между смехом и стоном, но окончил его улыбкой, выглядящей столь непривычно, что становилось ясно – он не часто ею пользуется. Основываясь на реакции окружающих на его имя на прошлой неделе, она решила, что люди слишком его боятся, чтобы осмелиться поддразнивать. Но они и не обменивались с ним бактериями через общий пластиковый стакан.

Козетта вынуждена была признать, что его голубые глаза особенно хороши, когда согреты настоящей, искренней улыбкой. (Или они серые? Дурацкие звёзды снова затянуло тучами. Даже погода сегодня пытается сорвать ей все планы.)  
\- А ты действительно сегодня – заноза в моей заднице. – пробормотал он, уставившись в свой стакан.  
\- Я заноза? Я собиралась к этому времени уже спокойно плыть по течению!  
\- Я тоже.

Сентиментальность этих слов внезапно прозвучала неожиданно НЕПРАВИЛЬНО, и выражение лица Жавера свидетельствовало, что он тоже это почувствовал.

Козетта подала ему стакан и неуклюже сменила позу, вслушиваясь в шум реки под ними.  
«Это почти иронично, - думала она, - но обстановка выглядит удивительно умиротворяющей»

Прохладный ночной воздух равномерно рябил поверхность воды, столь приятное разнообразие после дыма и гари последних дней, особенно когда половина города была охвачена… - о, чёрт!

\- Эмм… а где конкретно был мой отец, когда сбежал от вас сегодня утром?  
\- С этими вашими революционно настроенными хипстерами на баррикадах, ввязывался в ещё большие неприятности, где же ещё?  
\- Чёрт возьми, я знала, что он замышляет что-то опасное! Его отмазка звучала подозрительно даже для него – «не жди меня вечером, сердечко, я буду читать Библию слепым в приюте всю ночь!» Прям религиозная старая дева, мучимая бессонницей, так его! – Козетта простонала, опустил голову в ладони. – Ну как я могла поверить в эту чепуху, когда все улики были у меня прямо перед носом?  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, мадмуазель Фошлеван! – Жавер прикончил стакан коктейля в один глоток.

Ей послышалось, что он пробормотал что-то вроде «Месье Мэр», за чем последовала длинная нить ругательств, когда он со стуком вернул пустой стакан на парапет, но в тот момент она слишком была сосредоточена на Ультиме Фошлеване и его Совершенно Секретном Приключении, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи.

\- Я не уверена точно, что хочу это знать, но что конкретно он там делал?  
Инспектор выглядел так, будто в воспоминаниях таилась личная обида. 

-Я застал его сбегающим по боковой улочке, уносящим на себе раненого демонстранта.  
\- Ну конечно же. – Козетта уткнулась носом в ограждение, идея познакомить-таки свою голову с каменным орлом начала казаться всё привлекательнее – И почему же вы решили его отпустить?

Он отвернулся от неё и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.  
\- Простите, что это было?  
\- Я сказал, что задолжал ему. – проскрежетал Жавер, очевидно было, что он лучше словит пулю, чем повторит свои слова. – Когда мы подходили к последней баррикаде, один идиот начал размахивать коктейлем Молотова и зажигалкой, угрожая послать в ад всё вокруг, если копы подойдут ближе. В процессе он несколько перевозбудился и случайно поджёг флаг своих приятелей, после чего случился форменный хаос, всё запылало. Твой отец оттолкнул меня, когда на то место, где я стоял, рухнула гора пылающей мебели. Сейчас я думаю, что предпочёл бы удар горящим матрацем в голову. – Он вздохнул и мрачно уставился на речные воды. – Такого не ожидаешь от бывшего преступника по отношению к его охраннику.

Ох, он сказал «бывший преступник», значит, её отец все же не вверху списка самых опасных личностей, пусть он и нарушил условия своего досрочного освобождения. И раз инспектор сказал «бывший», значит, как минимум, папа был в тюрьме не как серийный убийца, верно?  
И ей пришлось накинуть Жаверу ещё несколько очков за непростой путь в карьерной лестнице от тюремного охранника до парижского Инспектора полиции. Козетта мысленно добавила несколько строк в двух её списках.

… Стоп, а когда это Жавер успел обзавестись у неё своим собственным списком?  
Она определённо винила в этом факте его то-ли-голубые-то-ли-серые глаза.  
\- Что я могу сказать, инспектор? Подобное рассеянное самопожертвование так долго было папиным модус операнди, что не стоило и ожидать, что он может измениться в этом возрасте.  
\- Я сказал ему примерно то же самое этим утром. – Жавер неприятно ухмыльнулся, будто переделанная шутка не показалась ему такой уж смешной. – В ответ тот попросил меня помочь спасти величайшую любовь его дочери. В свою очередь я сказал, что не чувствую такого великодушия к мерзавцу, который нас всех чуть не поджарил, на что твой отец пригласил меня наведаться днём на улицу Ополченцев для его ареста.

\- А мне вот интересно, как он собирался объяснить мне то, что вы появитесь у нас в дверях, чтобы – стоп, стоп, величайшая любовь КОГО? - Козетта повернулась к нему так быстро, что ей пришлось ухватиться за него, чтобы устоять на ногах. – Мариус был тем раненым на баррикадах демонстрантом?

\- Я не знаю его имени, мадмуазель, я лишь запомнил его лицо, когда его приятели орали ему сверху. А ещё лучше я запомнил его задницу, когда ваш отец нёс его на плече, как мешок с картошкой. – Жавер бросил на неё испепеляющий взгляд - мозгов у вашего парня куда меньше, чем храбрости!  
\- Нет-нет-нет, он НЕ мой парень!  
\- Ваш отец считает иначе.  
\- Моему отцу стоит перестать строить предположения относительно моей личной жизни!

Честно сказать, она понятия не имела, когда и почему её отец перешёл от раздумий о том, что Мариус Понмерси угроза их отцовско-дочерних отношениям к решению о том, что он станет идеальным зятем. Вероятно, у него случилось прозрение прошлой ночью, когда он НЕ пошёл читать библию слепым в фальшивом приюте.

А он ещё удивляется, почему она никогда не представляет ему парней, с которыми ходит на свидания?

Жавер посмотрел на её руку с непроницаемым выражением лица, и Козетта вспомнила, что всё ещё держится за него. Она торопливо отпустила рукав его униформы и разгладила образовавшиеся складки.

Так о чём они говорили?  
О, верно, Мариус.

\- Хотите узнать, как я встретила эту Величайшую Любовь, инспектор? Вечером на прошлой неделе я поливала наш сад, и он просто выскочил из-за ворот, напугав меня до икоты. Начал мне рассказывать, что увидел, как я гуляла с папой в парке, и решил последовать за нами. В принципе, в этом не было ещё ничего неприятного, но тут он начал декламировать в стихах то, что он не знает, как меня зовут, но это ок, потому что его сердце так-наполнено-любовью, в конце даже запел. Нет, я имею в виду – кто вообще так поступает?

\- Может, тот, кого не стоит допускать к легковоспламеняющимся предметам? - Жавер явно пытался замаскировать кашлем припадок смеха.  
\- Рада, что хоть кому-то от этого смешно! - проворчала она, перегибаясь через него, чтобы отобрать стакан. Должно быть, она всё ещё выглядела так, будто в любой момент может свалиться с каменного парапета – потому что инспектор положил ей руку на талию и слегка придерживал. – Сначала папа переключился в режим сверхзаботливого отца и начал кружить вокруг меня, как телохранитель, что вызывало бы у меня куда меньше раздражения, если бы после это Мариус действительно бы развернулся и исчез.

\- Не думаю, что подобные развороты в стиле этого молодого человека. – Жавер явно забавлялся описываемой ситуацией.  
\- Я думаю, он воспринял это как персональный вызов и продемонстрировал множество других раздражающих выражений своей любви. И всего через пару дней мой папа пал под грузом меланхолии, хандря и бросая время от времени вздохи о том, что таковы законы природы, и что он всегда знал, что какой-нибудь молодой человек украдёт меня у него рано или поздно.

Что на самом деле было весьма оскорбительной оценкой и её дочерней преданности, и её способности к многоступенчатому планированию. Справедливости ради, ей пришлось накинуть очки её незадачливому ухажёру за выбор стратегий – по крайней мере дело не дошло до надписей «Мариус+Козетта=ЛЮБОВЬ» на Эйфелевой башне.

Боже, она очень надеялась, что он этого действительно не планировал.  
\- Почему же вы просто не поговорили с отцом о том, что вы на самом деле чувствуете?

Раздражение Козетты усилилось.  
\- С моим отцом невозможно разговаривать ни о чём серьёзном, потому что он исчезает из комнаты раньше, чем вы переходите к главному. Как только разговор угрожает выйти за рамки того, какая сегодня погода или что сегодня будет на ужин, ему становится неудобно, и он находит причины улизнуть. Так было с самого начала, насколько я помню - он свалил раньше, чем я смогла уговорить его купить мне мой первый лифчик, не говоря уже о том времени, когда у меня начались мои первые… - Так, теперь Жавер выглядел так, будто тоже собирается свалить из комнаты. – Ну, неважно, вам ведь на самом деле не нужны все эти подробности.

\- И на том спасибо . – Инспектор резко поднял стакан, глотки его в тишине звучали довольно громко.  
\- В любом случае, я пыталась. Я рассказывала ему, что слишком занята в университете, чтобы переживать из-за парня, и пыталась рассказать ему больше о нашей учебной жизни в классе, и о том, что происходит в кампусе. Наверное, это от меня первой он и услышал про баррикады.

Память ей подсказывала, что пытаясь отвлечь его, она уделила излишнее внимание группе молодёжи, боровшейся с системой при помощи летающей мебели (и да, она была слишком расстроена из-за срыва своих экзаменов, этим дичайшим идиотизмом, за который приходилось благодарить их). Кто ж знал, что её отец столь внезапно пересмотрит свои взгляды?

Что же, если задашь глупый вопрос…  
\- Не вините себя, мадмуазель, - Жавер протягивал ей стакан. – Валь… 2… чёрт побери, ваш отец всегда умел вляпаться в неприятности. Похоже, он нашёл бы эти баррикады даже без вашей наводки.  
\- Я всё ещё чувствую за это свою вину, но спасибо. – Козетта сделала небольшой глоток и вытянулась вдоль его плеча. – А вы в своём отталкивающем поведении вы даже по-своему милы.  
\- Вы заблуждаетесь. – усмехнулся он, но рука на её талии прижала её чуть крепче, и она решила, что Жавер – весьма удобная мебель для мостов.  
\- Возможно. Это были очень странные 24 часа.

Инспектор издал звук, который было бы сложно трактовать.  
\- Могу я спросить, чем для вашего отца закончился этот вечер?  
\- У дедушки Мариуса за дом городом, они отправились туда после обеда. Я думаю, что это спокойное местечко, подходящее для того, чтобы восстановить силы, хотя папа и не сказал мне, что кто-то получил повреждения. А я получила весьма характерное смс.

Хлопнув пару раз ладонью по лифу платья, чтобы определить местонахождение мобильника, она вытащила его из потайного местечка в лифчике и протянула Жаверу. На мгновение инспектор примёрз к парапету, уставившись на близость её ложбинки с поднятой бровью, потом прочистил горло и начал читать текст на экране.

«Он мне как сын, который мог бы у меня быть, я стар и скоро уйду, позвоню тебе позже, когда… прибью его домой?» – бровь Жавера угрожала исчезнуть за линией его волос – Что, чёрт возьми, ваш отец собирался делать с Мариусом за городом?

Козетта забрала телефон и лукаво посмотрела на экран.

\- А, он хотел написать «привезу его домой». У папы вечно не складывается с смс, у него слишком крупные пальцы для кнопок телефона. Когда я позвонила ему позже, он всё ещё вёл машину, поэтому всё, что он был способен мне сообщить, было то, что он официально даёт мне своё благословение стать мадам Понмерси, и что теперь он может умереть счастливым.- она вздохнула и вернула телефон в лифчик.- Пять минут спустя я начала планировать моё большое свидание с Сеной.

\- Но я по-прежнему не вижу нужды в подобных радикальных действиях, мадмуазель. Раз уж они уехали из города вдвоём, почему бы вам не предоставить Мариуса заботам вашего отца и не вычесть себя из этого уравнения?

\- Он же не шарфик, инспектор, чтобы его передаривать. Он по-своему милый парень, несмотря на всю его назойливость, и мне не нравится ранить его чувства - но на самом деле я волнуюсь-то не из-за Мариуса. Если я выйду замуж, папа решит, что я больше в нём не нуждаюсь, и он решит зачахнуть от одиночества. Если я НЕ выйду замуж, он решит, что я пожертвовала своим счастьем ради обязательств быть с ним, и он решит зачахнуть от чувства вины. Это в любом случае кончится для него плохо, и в любом случае я буду тому причиной. Вот поэтому-то вариант 3 и начал казаться мне наиболее привлекательным. – Она слабо указала на воду.

\- А вам никогда не приходило в голову, что вы не ответственны за счастье вашего отца?  
\- Ну, в последние лет двадцать – нет. – она отхлебнула свой напиток, который к тому моменту тепловатой взвесью. – А вам никогда не приходило в голову, что ВЫ не ответственны за то, что обычные люди не способны действовать в рамках вашего чёрно-белого абсолюта?

\- Кажется, за последние лет пятьдесят ни разу. – Жавер улыбнулся язвительно и при этом немного робко – Я не особенно силён в оттенках серого.  
\- Ну, он и не мой любимый цвет. – Козетта вздрогнула, ощутив порыв ветра со стороны реки – Я начинаю думать, что у нас с вами довольно много сходных личных качеств.  
\- Похоже на то.

Где-то во время их беседы Жавер снял перчатки; его пальцы оказались удивительно тёплыми, когда он принял предложенный ею стакан. Козетта опять задрожала и придвинулась чуть ближе.

\- И к тому же, я абсолютно уверена, что хочу спокойно находиться рядом с безнадзорными воспламеняемыми объектами.  
\- Рад это слышать. – Инспектор вдруг сильно заинтересовался своими ногтями. – Просто чтобы прояснить: вы не вовлечены и не являетесь соучастником, в романтическом или ином смыслах, ни с кем, замеченным в незаконных действиях, таких как создание преград на улицах города, или участие в вооружённых беспорядках?  
Если бы она была трезвее, то подумала бы, что он пытается спросить, встречается ли она с кем-нибудь.

\- Ну, вообще-то я участвовала в незаконной деятельности. Вы вполне можете меня арестовать за распитие алкоголя в общественных местах, и за намерение сознательно загрязнить реку. Что было бы с вашей стороны несколько лицемерно, вы же знаете.  
\- Туше. – Жавер коротко кивнул. – Не уверен, что возможно сделать эту реку ещё грязнее.  
\- Кажется, я читала где-то, что количество фекалий в пробах воды исчисляется едва ли не миллионами – это довольно отвратительно.  
\- Безусловно.  
\- Я потратила буквально непристойное количество денег на эти туфли, и даже их ещё ни разу не поцарапала.  
\- Формально моя униформа оплачена из городского бюджета. Было бы расточительством злоупотреблять таким вот образом деньгами налогоплательщиков.

Они смотрели друг на друга в течение долгих секунд. Козетте думалось, что она видит жестокую комбинацию вины, смущения и чёрного юмора, мелькнувшую на лице Жавера; она была уверена, что он увидел то же на её.

\- Мы не станем этого делать, не так ли?  
\- Думаю… думаю, что нет.  
Она перекинула свои ноги через парапет на землю. Ступни ощущали нечто среднее между онемением и болью, и в тот момент она была готова поверить, что никогда больше не сможет на них стоять:  
\- Боже, как же я могу поступить так с отцом, это же убьёт его!  
\- Кажется, размышления не были сильной стороной и моего решения. Или, как вы и сказали, мои размышления слишком далеко меня завели. Я уже ни в чём не уверен.  
\- А знаете, папа чувствовал бы из-за вас ужасающий груз вины? Он бы никогда себе не простил, что не позволил себя тогда арестовать.  
\- Он лет на двадцать запоздал со своим грузом вины. – возразил инспектор, но выглядел он при этом почти довольным – Я полагаю очень ироничным то совпадение, что я закончу один из его безнадёжных случаев.  
\- Как прототип его безнадёжности, я приветствую вас в своём клубе. – Козетта отчаялась уже сделать хотя бы шаг и вновь прислонилась к парапету позади него. – Я думаю, мы как раз провели наше первое собрание участников.

Инспектор рассмеялся несколько раздражённо:  
\- Кажется, я несколько торопился с выводами, называя вас так.  
\- Эй, вы начинаете видеть оттенки серого, и это благодаря мне! Я польщена! – Козетта шутливо хлопнула его по локтю. – Мне нравится думать, что я не столь уж безнадёжна. Мне очень нравилось обучение в университете – до того, как началась вся эта свистопляска. У меня были интересные курсы и я даже начала задумываться о своей возможной профессии.  
\- Дайте угадаю, театральное искусство или дизайн одежды?  
\- Начальная астрофизика. – она усмехнулась при виде его поднятой брови. – Я всё ещё считаю, что звёзды прекрасны, инспектор, и мне нравится видеть, как накладываются на них математические модели. Но спасибо за вашу уверенность в моих творческих способностях.  
\- Что же, в вас достаточно драматического таланта.

Подождите-ка, когда это Жавер успел разгадать, как можно удачно над ней подшучивать?  
\- Забавно, - она закатила глаза. – Вы уже на пути к креслу префекта, или вы ещё слишком молоды для работы в офисе?

Жавер взглянул на неё оценивающе:  
\- Прошу прощения, мадмуазель, но не вы ли утверждали, что я застрял в карьерном кризисе среднего возраста?  
-А, точно. – Чёрт возьми, она НЕ покраснеет перед ним. – Похоже, мы оба поспешили с выводами.

Жавер катал опустевший стакан между ладоней, и взгляд его, пожалуй, можно было бы назвать самодовольным. – Возможно, мне нужно быть большим политиком, чтобы взойти на этот уровень.

\- Политиком – в смысле перестать называть коллег идиотами? – ответом ей был сердитый взгляд. – Оттенки серого, инспектор. У меня теперь есть связанные с вами ожидания. Кто знает, может, несколько лет спустя вы возглавите Парижское полицейское управление, а я стану астронавтом. Или рок-звездой - если решу использовать свои творческие способности.  
\- Думаю, что смогу присоединиться к своим коллегам на некоторых мероприятиях. Раз в месяц вполне терпимо. Наверное.  
\- Думаю, что могу записать отца на некоторые вечерние курсы в университете. Желательно на те, где много одиноких людей, и где он мог бы встретить хорошую женщину, чтобы не концентрировать на мне свои внимание и заботу. Или, может, мужчину? – она расстроенно вздохнула – Видите – я вот об этом говорила, как, чёрт возьми, я могла не узнать о нём хотя бы этого за 20 лет?

\- Я могу войти в пару комиссий. Не убьёт же меня необходимость некоторое время говорить о применении уголовной юстиции вместо того, чтобы самому производить аресты? Может, мои так называемые начальники хоть чему-то научатся?  
\- Я всегда могу завести ему собаку. Неограниченная любовь и общение! И никаких трудностей со свиданиями! А ПОТОМ я могу стать астронавтом. Или рок-звездой. Или обычной студенткой университета, можете себе представить?  
\- Я могу написать книгу. – Жавер перебрасывал стакан из одной руки в другую, перспективы его взволновали. – «Будущее пенитенциарной системы с точки зрения охранника и наилучшие способы проведения реформ».

\- Я могу заняться горячим, страстным и неуместным сексом с Немезидой моего отца.

Она смотрела, как стакан, выпав из рук Жавера, стукнулся о мост и полетел в реку.  
\- Ох, я не собиралась говорить этого вслух. Теперь хоть сама на себя руки накладывай.

Инспектор наградил её очередной поднятой бровью, затем взял пустой ныне кувшин и перевернул его, будто это действие было чем-то для него важным. Его глаза серые, решила она, и может быть теперь этот цвет станет одним из её любимых; они серые, прозрачные, так близко, и…

Козетта тяжело сглотнула.  
Очень осторожно она забрала у него кувшин и сбросила его с моста. Затем ухватила его за нашивки и, притянув к себе, начала целовать, когда вдруг вспомнила, что этого нет ни в одном из её списков.

Подумать об этом позже – есть.


	3. Chapter 3

Уроки жизни этого вечера: самоубийство – не выход, у неё латентная тяга к униформе, а проблемы её отца, очевидно, останутся проблемами папы.  
Неплохо было узнать всё это.

Совершенно очевидно, что они бы точно нарушили общественный порядок, если бы свернули направо вместо левого поворота за прачечной на углу улицы Ополченцев, или если бы Козетта не захватила бы в эту ночь с собой ключи (вообще-то распоследний пункт в её сегодняшнем списке дел – но ведь никогда не знаешь, когда девушке нужно будет забежать в ванную перед раутом с рекой?). Или если бы Жавер определил, что её лифчик расстёгивается спереди, пока они ещё находились на мосту.

Для инспектора оказалось особенно важно озвучить каждое правонарушение, в котором они оказались замешаны, но каким-то образом его язык окончил свой путь меж её губами, когда она потянула его вниз по улице, а потом вверх по лестнице номера 7, так что Козетта так и не узнала специфики уголовного кодекса 286.3, раздел А – расстегивается вот здесь, Жавер.

«Кухня вон там, гостиная направо, а это столовая» - выдыхала она между поцелуями, потому что вы, конечно, можете выпустить девушку из монастырской школы, но она всё равно переключится в режим гостеприимства, даже раздевая своего гостя. И раз уж речь зашла об этом, разработчик парижской полицейской формы использовал излишне много пуговиц, и она абсолютно уверена в том, что эполета не должна отрываться в такой ситуации. Возможно, Жаверу стоит доложить об этой проблеме в своём следующем рапорте начальству.

Вообще-то гораздо важнее того, «кто это разрабатывал» и «как долго» является то, что она пытается стащить с мужчины штаны, понятия при этом не имея, Жавер – это его имя или фамилия?

… Почти отвлеклась. Так на чём она остановилась?

Переступив через платье, она пытается не споткнуться в своих туфельках, пока инспектор направляет её спиной к обеденному столу.  
«Чудно», - шепчет он, и она не уверена, относится ли это к её талантам дизайнера интерьеров или к прекрасно сочетающемуся по цвету ярко-розовому белью. Она подумает об этом позже.

Она подпрыгнула, когда Жавер лизнул её горло, оставляя влажную полосу на коже, и неумышленно лягнула его при этом в голень – вот такая вот она опытная соблазнительница. Притянув его назад в извиняющемся поцелуе, она оказалась вскоре верхом на столе, с ногами, обвитыми вокруг его бёдер.

Если то, что она ощущала под слоем ткани его брюк, являлось достаточной уликой, то инспектору определённо было ради чего жить.

Она не была уверена, сказала ли она это вслух , или это просто влияние страсти, но внезапно он двинулся к ней, и страстно притянул к себе с чем-то средним между смехом и стоном.  
«Между прочим, милые туфли» - выдохнул он ей в ухо.  
Теперь, когда он упомянул их, оказалось, что это единственное положение, первое за ночь, в котором ногам было удоб…  
…так вот, оказывается, для чего они предназначены!  
«Рада, что тебе нравятся» - выпалила она, глотая воздух между поцелуями и нащупывая его пояс. – «спальни наверху и направо, если решим перебазироваться».  
\- Позже.  
\- П-позже?  
\- Во втором раунде – проворчал он, укладывая её на скатерть.  
-Хорошо – пропищала Козетта, и Жавер отправил на пол содержимое стола взмахом своей руки.

Прямо перед тем, как её мозг объявил о предстоящем отключении и передаче функций контроля другим частям её тела, она сделала последнюю пометку в своем списке - уложить их обоих в кровать до того, как окончится эта ночь. Потому что одно дело - вместо прыжка в Сену запрыгнуть на инспектора, и совсем другое – проделать утренний путь позора с пола своей столовой – это на один шаг дальше, чем она готова зайти в своём новом Мире чудес.

И она ОЧЕНЬ надеялась, что ничто не сломалось во время очистки стола, потому что папа очень привязан к этим уродливым подсвечникам.

Утренняя фея похмелья танцует чечётку шипованными туфлями у неё на глазных яблоках – есть. Раздражение на коже от его небритости в таких местах, о существовании которых она даже не подозревала – есть. Чопорный, абсолютно проснувшийся полуодетый инспектор полиции со следами засосов на шее, сидящий на её кухне и – да к чертям уже этот чеклист!

\- Доброе утро! – сказала она, зевая и спотыкаясь на нижних ступенях лестницы. Она начала пересматривать свои взгляды на свой утренний гардероб, увидев мельком своё отражение в зеркале на полпути. Эта рубашка была её любимой, старая и мягкая от многочисленных стирок, она одолжила её когда-то у отца и никогда не возвращала; она знала, что не потрясает в ней своей сексуальностью, но она хотя бы надеялась не-испугать-до-смерти-чувака-с-которым –только-что-переспала таким видом.  
\- Доброе утро. - Жавер не только смотрел на неё так, будто ему всё ещё нравилось это зрелище, он ещё и отправил в её сторону чашку горячего кофе. – Надеюсь, ты не против, что я воспользовался вашей кофе-машиной?

Она определённо решила, что шум внутри неё – это звук её воодушевлённых яичников, прыгающих в экстазе с криком «Аллилуйя».  
\- Имеешь в виду, кто-то приготовит кофе ДЛЯ МЕНЯ, да ты шутишь? Да я прикую тебя наручниками к ближайшему предмету интерьера, лишь бы оставить тебя при себе!

… Ох, подождите, это они уже проделали прошлой ночью. Кончики ушей Жавера окрасились во впечатляющий оттенок пунцового, и Козетта внезапно глубоко заинтересовалась содержимым своей чашки.

\- Несколько минут назад звонил телефон, – произнёс инспектор, дождавшись, пока кофеин начнёт оказывать на неё необходимое воздействие. – Твой отец оставил сообщение на автоответчике о том, что у него за городом всё хорошо, и он увидится с тобой вечером. Я решил, что мне не стоит брать трубку.  
\- Отличное решение. – Козетта пыталась сдержать совершенно не приличествующий ситуации смех. – Должна ли я находить этот несостоявшийся разговор забавным? Это определённо было бы забавно. Я настолько плохая дочь?  
\- Я могу судить лишь по компании, в которой ты находишься. – Жавер ответил ей взглядом, в котором смешались насмешка и задумчивость. – Знаешь, если бы я до сих пор следовал букве закона, я должен был бы арестовать его.  
\- Вообще-то сделай это, прошу! Иначе мне придётся придумать невинное объяснение тому, как именно мы сломали изголовье его кровати вчера ночью – так что отвлечь его внимание было бы не лишним.  
\- Чёрт, так это была его кровать?  
\- Я… подумала, что там просторнее для второго раунда.  
\- А я-то удивлялся, почему так много чёток навешано вокруг зеркала. Чёрт! – Жавер уронил голову на ладони и простонал в скатерть - Думаю, он добавит этот пункт в свой список причин меня ненавидеть.  
\- Вообще-то вряд ли он тебя ненавидит - я имею в виду, вообще. – добавила она, услышав его недоверчивый вздох. - Ведь преследование его всегда было частью твоей работы, не так ли? Я не утверждаю, что он ловил кайф, слыша твоё дыхание за спиной все эти годы, но я очень сильно подозреваю, что он негодовал больше на сам процесс охоты, чем на охотника. – Она посмотрела на него поверх своей чашки и улыбнулась при виде признаков колебания на его лице. - Он же говорил тебе нечто подобное, когда спасал Мариуса, не так ли?  
\- Что-то в этом духе.  
\- Видишь? Я могу не знать многого о прошлом моего отца, но я отлично понимаю, как он мыслит. Держу пари, он никогда не воспринимал свой статус опасного преступника так серьёзно, как ты.

Пока не случилась эта история-о-ночи-с-его-дочерью, что, как она подозревала, станет поводом, достаточно серьёзным для сверки с зубной картой дантиста, если потребуется опознавать тело. Но кажется, сейчас не самое уместное время для подобных замечаний, поэтому она просто устроилась на столешнице недалеко от Жавера.

\- О, уж он-то принимает это всерьёз, поверь мне. Еще одно свидетельство того, как сильно он изменился, полагаю. – инспектор нахмурился, видимо, новый мир в оттенках серого требовал некоторого привыкания.  
\- Хотела бы я верить в это. В смысле – тут мне стоит довериться твоему суждению – если только ты не готов наконец поведать мне все те волнующие детали в обмен на моё согласие побыть пай-девочкой? - Козетта расположила одну из своих голых ступней на его бедре и слегка толкнула его – К твоему сведению, это мой способ быть пай-девочкой.  
\- ЭТО ты называешь быть пай-девочкой? – он усмехнулся, а его рука, скользнув по вытянутой ноге, ухватила край её рубашки, - Прости, но ответ «нет». Это история твоего отца, а не моя.  
\- Я боялась, что ты это скажешь. – Она разочарованно вздохнула, но решила не менять предмет разговора – Ты же понимаешь, что так я никогда не смогу узнать эту историю?  
\- Нет, это значит, что ты должна поговорить с ним.  
\- Ну и кто не слушал вчера ночью? – она вжала пальцы ног в его бедро – Он окажется в прихожей или за дверью раньше, чем я окончу первое предложение.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше удостовериться, что это достаточно впечатляющее предложение. – Он начал чертить на её голени круги, и от этой ласки пальцы её ног сжались. – Не похоже, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с произнесением слов. Я уверен, что ты найдёшь, что сказать ему, и будешь в достаточной мере убедительной и благоразумной, чтобы предотвратить его попытки к бегству.  
\- Что ж, спасибо на добром слове, инспектор, хотя я убеждена, что вы хвалите меня лишь для того, чтобы не позволить мне и дальше вас забалтывать.  
\- Это всего лишь один из способов. – он ухмыльнулся, когда она сильнее толкнулась в его бедро.

Их безмятежность прервал совершенно неуместный крик петуха где-то в районе кухонного окна. Жавер провернулся на своём стуле с испуганным и одновременно насупленным видом:  
\- Это ещё что, чёрт возьми?  
\- Наши дурацкие кухонные часы. – Козетта закатила глаза и уронила свои ступни на пол. – Можно запрограммировать его кукарекать на рассвете и закате для имитации жизни в деревне. Папа считает это успокаивающим – а, не спрашивай…  
\- Я чуть было не пристрелил их.  
\- Очень соблазнительно, но это будет даже сложнее объяснить, чем сломанное изголовье кровати. – Она кивнула на первые рассветные лучи, начинающие пробиваться сквозь занавески – Ещё один день. Неожиданно, да?

\- За «ещё один день» - Жавер дотронулся своей чашкой с кофе её чашки. – Мы тут, и всё ещё живы. И я думаю, мы действительно должны извлечь пользу из вчерашних обсуждений.  
\- Думаю, мы достаточно разумны для этого. – Она улыбнулась ему поверх своего кофе – Я начну: ожидание номер один - ты будешь более мил с девушками на мосту.

Он поднял бровь и встретил её насмешливым взглядом – Мадмуазель, мне показалось, в конце концов вы пришли к убеждению, что я был более чем мил.  
\- В общем-то, да. Я полагаю.

Чёрт бы побрал эту бровь. Она определённо слишком самодовольна, слишком порочна, и слишком хорошо понимает своё на неё воздействие. Ей так хотелось затащить эту бровь в комнату наверху, и делать с ней все те развратные вещи - включая раздевание, и использовать остаток взбитых сливок в баллончике, который до сих пор стоит на верхней ступеньке лестницы ( пометка – до конца дня уничтожить эту и все остальные улики). А если бровь будет по настоящему милой, то она распространит приглашение и на насмешливый рот с мягкими губами, и на скулы, на плечи и… стоп, что там говорит Жавер?

Кажется, её удивительная концентрация БЫЛА важной частью её умений.

\- Хорошо, тогда ожидание номер два:   
Если решишь погулять ночью по городу в одиночестве, надевай туфли, в которых сможешь хотя бы ходить. Не важно, как хорошо ты выглядишь в этих дизайнерских штучках, пока стоишь – поверь, они не стоят сломанной лодыжки.

\- Поверь, это не замедлит стать Первым Правилом Фошлеван – потому что мои лодыжки всё ещё болят. – И она не станет анализировать то ощущение в животе и немного южнее при его словах о том, что она хорошо выглядит.

\- Ожидание номер три: Ты признаешь, что редкие встречи с коллегами в счастливый час не убьют тебя – и заметь, ни в одной части этого предложения я не использовала слово «идиот», ну, если только чтобы расширить твои горизонты и напомнить им, насколько ты невероятный офицер.  
\- Инспектор, маленькая язва.  
\- В любом случае, ты невероятен, просто прими это как комплимент.

\- Хорошо. – он сумел удержаться от закатывания глаз, и это наполнило её гордостью. – Ожидание четыре: По ночам девушке небезопасно ходить одной, поэтому теперь ты будешь передвигаться ночью только в сопровождении полицейского эскорта.  
\- Ожидание номер… - она запнулась на секунду, когда её мозг осознал, что именно было сказано. Странно, до сих пор только три чашки крепкого кофе могли разогнать её сердечко до такой скорости. – Эээ, ожидание номер… следующее: Ты хотя бы раз в жизни сделаешь паузу, ты, нелепый контрол-фрик, и позволишь себе просто жить.

\- Соглашусь с этим, только если паузу сделаешь и ТЫ, утомительный перфекционист, и будешь просто жить.  
\- Согласна. Ты продолжишь это, пока наконец не станешь префектом полиции этого самого города, что, конечно же, случится, учитывая, насколько утомительным ты можешь быть. А ещё потому, что ты бесстрашный и понимающий, и пугающе хорош во всём, что ты делаешь, и они будут полными идиотами, если этого не поймут.

\- Ну, мой список арестов мог бы быть и получше. – сказал он, но его серые глаза глядели уже не так утомлённо, а когда он смотрел на неё, в его улыбке проступала мягкость.  
\- А ты сядешь сегодня вечером рядом с отцом, и открыто и честно обсудишь с ним, как взрослый человек со взрослым - хотя некоторые детали последних 12 часов, возможно, стоит опустить . И поверь тому, кто знает твоего отца гораздо дольше, чем ты – твой отец раздражающе хорош в превышении ожиданий других относительно него – и что он продолжит быть столь же добрым, самоотверженным и безупречным, и окружит тебя любовью и заботой на долгие годы. Даже если ты станешь рок-звездой-астронавткой, употребляющей исключительно ярко-розовые коктейли.  
\- А ты довольно-таки нахален в своих ожиданиях, Инспектор.  
\- Мне это уже говорили.

Она отставила свой кофе, и кончиками пальцев дотронулась до колющих шипов его седеющих волос – Не арестовывай моего отца.  
\- Не буду. – Он ухватил её за руку и потянул, пока она не оказалась у него на коленях – не довольствуйся своим пироманьяком из колледжа.  
\- Не буду. Печально, но он просто не мой типаж.  
\- И каков же ваш типаж, Мадмуазель?  
\- Ммм… должен хорошо выглядеть в униформе. Ещё лучше без неё. Если честно, то он немного надоедливый, нездорово-навязчивый мосто-захватчик, настоящая заноза в моей заднице. – Она уселась поудобнее у него на коленях, ухмыляясь вполне очевидной реакции на свою провокацию. – Надеюсь, я тоже его типаж.  
\- Тут тебе не твой чёртов мост! – простонал он ей в волосы и притянул ближе – Проклятье, в моём возрасте ты прикончишь меня за месяц!  
\- А вот тут я постараюсь удержаться от клише типа «есть и худшие способы умереть…»  
\- Да уж. И неважно, насколько плохо всё может быть - если я что-то и ненавижу, так это быть частью клише.   
\- Твой ответ не особо похож на «нет».  
\- А разве «нет» с тобой когда-нибудь срабатывал?  
\- Кто знает? Возможно, безопаснее просто не искушать судьбу. – она потянулась ближе и запечатала его рот поцелуем, вонзив зубы в его нижнюю губу перед тем, как отодвинуться с задумчивым выражением лица. – Хочешь предельной откровенности? Я, возможно, надоем тебе так, что ты захочешь меня арестовать, не дожидаясь конца месяца.

\- Я бы поставил на сегодня, прям после обеда. – Жавер рассмеялся при виде рожицы, которую она скорчила в ответ, затем начал аккуратно выпутываться из кресла. – К счастью для твоего полицейского досье я должен уйти через двадцать минут. Есть одно письмо, которое я должен забрать до того, как мой шеф его прочтёт и решил, что я уволился. Или покончил с собой.

Козетта начала вставать, но остановилась с хитрой улыбкой на лице и с ощущением мультяшной горящей над головой лампочки.  
\- Вообще-то, господин Инспектор, я надеялась, что вы просветите меня по поводу ещё одного закона перед вашим уходом. – проворковала она, медленно спускаясь вниз с его колен, пока не склонилась перед ним, а её руки удачно устроились на его бёдрах. – Ходят слухи, что это одновременно и незаконно, и потребует меньше двадцати минут. Что скажете?

-Я… нет, технически это… - похоже, способность инспектора отбирать информацию прыгнула в Сену вместо него. Козетта подумала, что могла бы быстро привыкнуть и к такому Жаверу. – Исторически сложилось, что закон запрещает двоюродным родственникам… или с животными, или… а, Козетта, fuck…  
Приятно удостовериться, что всё ещё способна пустить под откос несколько прекрасных планов.

***

Её отец толкнул входную дверь довольно поздно этим вечером, и остановился в удивлении при виде неё - за кухонным столом с большим кофейником и парой чашек.  
\- Козетта, ты меня напугала! Я думал, ты уже спишь.  
\- Я хотела дождаться тебя. – Козетта потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку – С возвращением, папа. Как Мариус?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. – он умудрился ухватить чашку и суетился теперь с сахаром, старательно избегая смотреть ей в глаза. – Я, наверно, не упоминал, что он слегка поранился, но сейчас волноваться не о чем.  
\- Хорошо. А как дела у остальных ребят с баррикады?  
\- Я… Ээ… Прошу прощения? – её отец едва не пролил кофе себе на туфли. Он продолжал затравленно смотреть на неё, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и напоминая помесь неуклюжей статуи с оленем в свете встречных фар.

Козетта от души рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Ей бы чувствовать себя виноватой за столь яркое проявление радости, но возможность увидеть такое выпадает не часто – и она позволила себе подольше насладиться моментом.

\- Дыши, папа. Я не злюсь – ну, по крайней мере, больше не злюсь. Какой-то парнишка зашёл сегодня днём поблагодарить тебя за внесение залога за его друзей и оплату счёта из госпиталя для его сестры. Он оставил вот это. – Она указала на заполненную до краёв корзину с фруктами. – Вообще-то я сомневаюсь, что за эту корзину он заплатил сам, но накинула ему несколько очков за впечатляющее выступление.  
\- Я…эээ… это… да. Как-то так вышло, что я очутился вчера в районе баррикад.  
\- Ты об этом не упоминал.

Он пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.   
\- Оказалось, что Мариус был там, ну и я встретил его друзей, ну и я просто не мог оставить их там вот так, чтобы их всех арестовали, оставить их в тюрьме? Они неплохие ребята, просто их идеализм направлен немного не туда, и им нужно указать правильный путь.  
\- Правильный путь и правильный залог, по-видимому.  
\- Ну, да, но они обещали, что пересмотрят методы своего протеста. Думаю, они предпочтут впредь избегать полицейских участков.  
Её отец будто бы поёжился от этой мысли, но затем взгляд его опять посветлел и он широко ей улыбнулся.  
\- Они были так рады, что в конце единогласно избрали меня своим почётным Справедливым Братом – вообще я не очень понял, что конкретно это означает, но для нас с Мариусом это был удивительно объединяющий опыт.

Учитывая все те безумные вещи, что произошли с ней за последние 24 часа, «объединяющий опыт» и «Справедливый Брат» из уст её отца не оказали на Козетту должного эффекта.

\- Эээ, кстати, па, насчёт Мариуса…  
\- Всё в порядке, дорогая. Я совершенно одобряю его и считаю, что он станет для тебя замечательным и любящим мужем, так что считай это благословением от своего старого отца. Пора тебе начать новую жизнь вместе с ним, и такова природа… а почему тут пахнет взбитыми сливками?  
-Э, может, из-за этой корзины с фруктами? Папа, сядь, пожалуйста. Нам с тобой нужно кое-что обсудить.

Козетта указала на один из стульев и подождала, пока он действительно усядется. Она не торопясь глотнула кофе из своей чашки, вздохнула и бросилась в атаку.

\- Во-первых, я рада, что тебе нравится Мариус, но я не собираюсь начинать с ним новую жизнь, ни как жена, ни как его девушка. Я только начала учиться, и только начинаю понимать, как можно начать новую жизнь самой. Во-вторых, в моей жизни уже есть очень важный для меня мужчина. Проблема в том, что он всегда был одной большой загадкой. – она потянулась через стол и накрыла его ладонь своей. – Я думаю, что пришло время мне узнать побольше о моём отце.

Как и ожидалось, отец лишь грустно улыбнулся ей и похлопал её по руке, вставая.

\- Уже поздно и пора спать. Козетта. Эта история не для сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- Нет, папа, вовсе нет. – она схватила его ладони, прежде чем он начал отодвигаться. – Эту историю нужно рассказать, пока мы ещё в состоянии произнести её и услышать. Потому что наша жизнь коротка, непредсказуема и порой причудлива, и мы не можем знать, когда наши шансы будут исчерпаны. В любой момент один из нас может внезапно умереть, или просто не проснуться утром, или кончить жизнь, плывя по течению Сены лицом вниз, с предельным уровнем алкоголя в крови и изуродованными ногами.

Так, похоже, её разум положительно решил пропустить все разумные и взрослые сценарии, перейдя сразу к пугающе – смущающим. Она почти ненавидела Жавера за то, что и в этом он оказался прав.

С другой стороны, её отец всё ещё находится в комнате, уставившись на неё с испуганным выражением лица.

\- Козетта, бога ради, почему из всех возможных сравнений ты выбрала такое?  
\- Прости, я отвлеклась – это всего лишь то, что я… эээ. Я лишь пытаюсь сказать, отец, что тебе давно пора понять - я очень сильно тебя люблю, не важно, сколько мне лет или что я делаю, и не важно, что ты мне о себе рассказываешь. – Она слегка сжала его руку напоследок и наконец отпустила, сев прямо и испытующе глядя ему в глаза. – А тебе пора начать сносить свои личные баррикады, чтобы ты наконец смог узнать свою дочь. Мы как минимум этого заслуживаем, после всего, что с нами произошло.

Её отец стоял тихо около минуты, выглядя смущённым и взволнованным, и, может быть, немного задумчивым – будто говоря последнее прощай той милой девочке из их прошлого. Затем кивнул обречённо и сел на своё место напротив неё.

***

Один месяц и несколько непростых, но сердечных разговоров спустя её всё ещё привлекательный-но-уже-не-столь-раздражающе-загадочный отец поцеловал её в щёчку, и , пожелав хорошего дня, отправился проводить своё свободное время со своим новым лучшим другом Мариусом и прочими Справедливыми Братьями с баррикад, которые практически усыновили его после той ночи, когда он внёс за них залог.

Козетта всё же слегка поразилась, в первый раз увидев отца в официальном свитере с эмблемой Братства Аз, Буки, Ци, но её искренне радовала возможность увидеть его занимающимся чем-то, что делает его счастливым.  
Каким-то образом в этом преображении поучаствовала канализация, но если прошедший месяц и научил её чему-то, так это тому, что кое-что между отцом и дочерью нужно оставить тайной.

Мариус вначале был сильно ошарашен её отказом, но потом, похоже, решил, что не так уж и плохо вывести Фошлеван из игры – имея в виду хорошенькую черноволосую сестру парнишки с баррикад – так что она решила, что хорошо то, что хорошо кончается.  
Мысль о том, что дела МОГУТ идти хорошо без её абсолютной ответственности в планировании каждого пункта была непривычной, но каким-то образом отсутствие контроля оказалось менее тревожным и даже освобождающим чувством. Возможно, Козетта наконец-то повзрослела.

Или, возможно, даже чёрно-белый мир может быть комфортно окрашен в оттенки серого – при наличии правильной компании в этом раскрашивании.

Позже вечером Козетта отметила конец изматывающей экзаменационной недели в Счастливый час в полицейском баре в центре Парижа, расширив свои горизонты элем домашнего приготовления и ставкой против кучки новобранцев, что они не осилят кувшин «космополитэн» в один присест (она выиграла).

Затем она отпраздновала жизнь в целом, сидя со своим мужчиной на её (ладно, ИХ) любимом мосту, наблюдая за звёздами, нарушив общественный порядок согласно уголовному кодексу 286.3, пункты А и Б, дважды.


End file.
